In slide bracelets, necklaces and the like, interchangeable jewelry pieces commonly referred to as "slides" are slidably received on either single or plural wire cables, chains or other like flexible elements hereinafter collectively referred to as "strands". The slides are held in place by friction on the strands and clasps are employed to separably couple the ends of the strands.
The clasps typically include mating components secured to the strand ends. At least one of the clasp components must be detached from its respective strand end in order to accommodate removal and replacement of the slides. The detached clasp component must then be carefully reattached in order to preserve the integrity of the clasp. Failure to do so can result in an uncoupling of the strand ends, and loss of the bracelet or necklace.
The aforesaid detachment and reattachment of slide clasp components has typically required the attention of jewelers who posses the skills and specialized tools needed to perform such tasks in a reliable manner. The attendant cost and inconvenience of having to involve jewelers when interchanging slides often discourages users from doing so.